


Roman Fingers

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh let's Horatio's finger do the walking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Fingers

She leaned back in his embrace, enjoying the moment, even if they were relaxing on the deck watching the sunrise after spending all night working. It was times like this she treasured most. Horatio was completely relaxed, something he seldom was able to do.

She smiled as his hands began their light caress up and down her arms. She knew one would soon stray and move to her stomach, sliding under the thin t-shirt she wore while the other dipped under the waist band of her sweats. She would ignore his exploring fingers until the settled on her breasts and dipped between her legs. She knew he loved to do this. To bring her pleasure and have her writhing under his wandering hands.

One day she would push the issue and return to favour, showing him how thrilling it was


End file.
